Shadows Unseen
by The Fields of Ice
Summary: In the past few weeks since Twilight has started dating, Spike has found himself spending more and more time alone in the castle. Normally he would be willing to put up with his own loneliness, in exchange for her happiness, but when the dark of the night comes around, he can't help but wonder if he really is alone. (A Spilight Story)
1. Chapter One: Nightfall

Shadows Unseen

Chapter One: Nightfall

Spike sat atop his bed, letting today's fading light illuminate the pages of his book. When he was younger, he never really had much interest in the "Daring Do" series; comics were always what held his attention. However, one day he decided to finally give in to Twilight's persistent nagging, and since then, he was hooked.

Every book in the series had a way of making him feel nostalgic. They reminded him of the many adventures that he and his friends would go on. While they were very different from those depicted in the stories, they were nonetheless dramatic.

As Celestia's sun finally gave way to Luna's moon, Spike reached up to a nearby lamp and flicked it on. When he did this, he noticed Twilight standing at the top of the staircase to their bedroom. Despite the fact they were now living in a castle, somethings just never change.

"What is it, Twilight?" he asked as he laid his book down.

As Twilight began to step forward, the lamp's dim light revealed the magnificent sapphire dress she was adorning, as well as the precision that went into styling her mane. Spike would be lying if he said he didn't think she was beautiful, but he already knew the reason for her appearance.

She smiled to him. "So, what do you think?"

Twilight did a small twirl to make sure he saw every angle of her.

Spike returned the smile. "You look amazing, Twilight. Just like you do every time we go through this."

And just as every time Spike said this, Twilight blushed slightly. "Are you sure? I read that wearing red makes you more attractive. Oh, maybe I should change."

Spike let out a faint laugh, almost forgetting how adorable his friend looked when she over reacted to the smallest of detail.

"Twilight, trust me on this. Sapphire is your color. Besides, the red dress you have is more Rarity's style."

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The dragon stood and walked over to Twilight. Being sure to make eye contact, he rested his hands atop her shoulders.

"It's okay. Just take a deep breath, and relax. Any colt who doesn't think you're beautiful doesn't deserve somepony like you anyways."

Twilight giggled and leaned forward, just enough to peck Spike on the cheek.

"Thank you, Spike... Gosh, Rarity is missing out."

Spike smirked as he walked back to his bed. "You say that a lot."

She stepped forward. "Well, it's true!"

"Well, yesterday is history," Spike trailed off as he glanced up at the clock. "And your date will be too if you don't get a move on."

Twilight made a confused expression before she too looked to the clock. "Oh no!"

Quickly, she rushed down the stairs, yelling to spike as she made her way out.

"Thank you! I'll be home around ten! See you later!"

As Spike laid back and picked up his book, he yelled "Just don't trip and mess up your dress!"

Twilight smirked and rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her.

As soon as Spike heard the door click shut, his smile disappeared. He was getting rather tired of this constant part he played; pretending he was fine, pretending that he was okay with her going on a date every few days, pretending that Rarity rejecting him didn't crush him.

He didn't blame Twilight for her happiness, but every time he saw that look in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel pain. It wasn't her fault, and Spike knew it, still it wasn't easy seeing her have what he had wanted for so long; love.

Spike looked out his window to see two figures walking together in the darkness. As they approached a street lamp, he caught sight of that unmistakable slick back blue mane, and that pale orange coat. Of course next to him, he could see Twilight's blue dress shining in the moonlight.

He looked away as he rested his book on the floor. He felt that story time was now officially over.

As Twilight and Flash Sentry walked off into the dark, Spike thought back to not too long ago. He thought of how he and Twilight would sit together and openly discus how they felt about each of their crushes. It was nice to finally be able to share their emotions with someone. Not to mention, this newfound openness brought the two even closer together, but those days are over now.

Finally, the day came when the two decided they would act on their desires. Spike would ask out Rarity, Twilight would ask out Flash. Obviously there were mixed results.

While Spike couldn't help but feel annoyed when he saw her and Flash Sentry together, he also felt happy for her. Sure his own pain over shadowed it, but deep down, it was definitely there. Though there was one thing he didn't expect; he missed Twilight. He didn't know it before, but now that she was with Flash, all the time they would normally spend together was slashed.

Suddenly, Spike felt his stomach begin to growl with hunger. He hadn't realized it, but this last "Daring Do" book had made him forget to eat something for dinner.

'And that's how you know it was a good chapter,' he thought as he slid off the bed.

Spike began to make his way down the staircase, and quickly realized that Twilight hadn't left a single light on, for the room below was nearly pitch black. Despite the fact that he was now a teenager, Spike still couldn't help but find the darkness a little creepy.

As he reached the bottom, he went over to a nearby lamp and flicked it on. The last thing he'd want is for Twilight to come in stumbling around at midnight.

With a sigh, Spike turned and walked into the kitchen. It too was just as dark, but the moment he opened the refrigerator, that changed. The dragon peered through it's various shelves, hoping to find something worth eating. Most all he could find was leafy greens, but as he moved them aside, he found something he assumed Twilight had tried to hide. Smirking, he pulled out a bag of hay fries.

As he attempted to open the bag, he found this task unusually difficult. He started to pull harder and harder until the bag burst open, scattering hay fries all across the kitchen floor.

"Shoot!" he yelled.

Embarrassed and annoyed, Spike bend down and started picking up the hay fries. It's then that he heard it. A faint, soft, giggle.

Instantly, Spike looked up, expecting to see Twilight. To his surprise, the kitchen's only occupant was himself.

Slowly, he stood, now less concerned with the mess, and more with the possible intruder. As he stepped into the throne room, he looked around carefully eyeing every shadow. There too was nothing.

'Ugh! I bet Flash talked her into playing a prank on me,' he thought.

"Twilight!" he yelled. "I'm not in the mood!"

There was no reply. Not even the slightest sound of movement. It's now that Spike was starting to feel genuinely uneasy.

"Twilight, this isn't funny!"

"Spike"

Quickly, he spun around, certain that he heard his name called from behind. He eyed every possible hiding spot, but saw no one. Cautiously, he made his way over to the phone. He remembered Twilight saying she left the restaurant's number in case of an emergency.

As Spike picked up the phone and began dialing, he continued looking all around, worried someone might sneak up on him. After a few rings, a young sounding colt answered.

"Thank you for calling Rosemary Gardens, would you like to make a reservation?"

"Um no, I'm calling to check up on my friend. I'm Spike, Twilight Sparkle's assistant. Is she at the restaurant?"

"Oh yes, she and her date were just seated. Would you like me to take a message to her?"

Spike could feel goose bumps crawling up his arms. "No, th-that's not necessary. Thank you."

Before the colt could say another word, Spike laid the phone back down, and looked over his shoulder. He was now fully on high alert.

"Whose there?" he asked. "If you don't show yourself, I'll have the royal guard up her in seconds!"

Silence was his only answer.

"Show yourself, now!"

Spike looked around, but saw no one. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone.

Despite that, he knew if Twilight came home to find hay fries all over the place, she wouldn't be in the best of moods. So Spike headed into the kitchen, though this time, he flicked on the ceiling light.

He bent down and continued picking up the hay fries. As he did this, he started to wonder if he had even heard anything in the first place. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him. After all, being alone in a dark castle would creep anyone out, wouldn't it?

As Spike threw the last of the hay fries in the garbage bin, he started to feel a little silly. Had any of his friends in the Royal Guard seen him yelling like a maniac, they surely would have made fun of him for weeks.

He walked back into the throne room, about to ascend the stairs to his and Twilight's bedroom, only to realize that he had left the bag of remaining hay fries on the counter.

Sighing, he turned and was about to enter the kitchen, when he saw something that made his blood run cold. He just caught a passing glance, but there was no denying it; someone had just walked past the doorway.

Spike almost fell back he was so startled.

'They were right there watching me, this whole time,' he thought.

Fearing that the Royal Guard would not get there in time, Spike silently walked over to a shelf, and picked up a bronze statue of Celestia. Clutching it like a bat, Spike brought it back ready to strike the intruder. As he approached the doorway, he could feel a cold sweat run down his back. Taking in a deep breath, Spike prepared to lunge forward.

The young dragon burst into the kitchen. He first looked to the location he saw the figure walk towards, but saw nothing. Frantically, he looked around the kitchen for where the intruder might be hiding. He then realized something; the only place left for one to hide was the pantry.

Spike could feel his palms grow sweaty around the statue. Not willing to think about what might lie behind the door for any longer, he reached forward, and in one swift movement, he threw the door open. Nothing.

Spike lowered the statue, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him now too. That's not to say he wasn't still sufficiently creeped out.

Grabbing his bag of hay fries before heading to his bedroom, the young dragon decided that him and Celestia would be spending the rest of the night together.

As the morning's light broke through the window, Spike's eyes began to flutter open. As consciousness returned to him, he felt his hands laying against something cold. He looked down to see that he was clutching the statue of Celestia like a teddy bear.

Spike felt a little embarrassed, thinking of what might happen if Twilight or Celestia herself found him like this. Thinking of Twilight made Spike look up to her bed, only to find that the sheets hadn't been touched.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered.

Spike slid out of bed, ready to await Twilight's arrival, and her eventual scolding, but before he went down stairs, he slid the Celestia statue under his bed. Just encase.

He only had to take two steps down the stairs before a familiar smell hit his nose. It was Twilight's famous "I'm sorry" pancakes.

Spike prepared his glare as he turned the corner to the kitchen, already knowing what to expect. Twilight was sitting at the table with a half eaten plate of chocolate pancakes, and across from her was a fresh plate of sapphire gem pancakes.

'How fitting'

"Good morning" he said sarcastically.

Twilight looked up to him with a smile, but it quickly faded when she saw the look on his face.

As Spike took a seat across from Twilight, he just stared at her without saying a single word.

Twilight awkwardly picked at her food with her fork. She didn't even have to look up to know; she could feel his eyes burrowing into her skull.

"Spike, I-"

"When did you get home?" he asked, interrupting her.

Twilight laid her fork down, still unwilling to make eye contact. "An hour ago…"

He nodded. "Okay, now just answer me this; did you two do anything."

She looked up at Spike, wanting to be sure he could tell she wasn't lying. "Nothing happened."

Spike picked up his fork and began to cut his pancakes. "Okay then."

"That's it?"

He swallowed his pancake before speaking. "That's it."

Twilight was about to start defending herself further, but stopped when she noticed how bloodshot Spike's eyes were.

"Spike, did you wait up for me?"

Spike mentally chuckled. "I guess you could say that."

Twilight's face took on a regretful expression. "Spike…"

He laid his fork down. "Look, from now on, could you just be home when you said you'd be?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Spike eyed her. "Promise?"

"I promise."


	2. Chapter Two: A New Friend

Shadows Unseen

Chapter Two: A New Friend

Spike sat atop an inner tube, letting the waves push and pull him wherever they wished. He found the gentle motion relaxing, allowing his mind to wander to the events of last night. While he was still disappointed in Twilight, what she may or may not have done wasn't high on his priorities. No, he was more concerned with what he had seen, or quite possibly hadn't seen. Spike continued to replay the events, trying to find evidence to support either hypothesis; though unknown to him was the fact that a certain alicorn was about to interrupt his mental replay.

Spike's only warning was a few small bubbles. Suddenly, he felt his inner tube begin to capsize as Twilight shot out of the water.

"GAHHH!" he yelled before hitting the water.

As Spike resurfaced, he found Twilight laughing as she lay against his inner tube. He glared at her, which only seemed to make her laugh slightly less.

"Oh, come on Spike! All you've done is float around. Let's do something!" she exclaimed as she playfully splashed him.

"I'm still mad at you, you know?" he said, trying to look annoyed.

Twilight made a faked pouty face. "Oh come on. I thought this would make up for it."

Spike smirked. "No, but this might." Before Twilight even knew what was happening, Spike had splashed her with his tail, and simultaneously yanked the inner tube out from underneath her.

As Twilight emerged from her watery face plant, she had an expression that almost mirrored Spike's previous one.

He giggled. "Yeah, that made up for it."

Being a good sport, Twilight began to giggle a little as well. "I'm going to get you back."

"Whatever," he said in an almost taunting tone.

Twilight rolled her eyes . "Hey, do you want me to get Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie out here too? It might be more fun."

Spike shook his head. "No, that's alright. I really just want to be with you."

Even though she knew Spike didn't mean anything by his words, she couldn't help but blush, and as soon as he saw this, Spike's cheeks turned a bright crimson as well.

"Er, I didn't mean it like that!"

Finding Spike's embarrassed face rather adorable, she smiled. "I know."

After spending the rest of the day at the lake, Twilight and Spike returned to the castle with towels wrapped around the both of them. As they entered the castle, Twilight flicked on a few lights with her magic; an ability Spike dearly wished he had last night.

"Hey, I'm going to go take a shower, then I'll get started on dinner," said Twilight as she removed her towel.

Spike threw up a claw. "Don't worry about it; I'll have something done by the time you get out."

She tilted her head. "Are you sure?"

Spike nodded. "It's okay, just do me a favor and take this up to the laundry room please," he asked, holding the towel out.

Twilight took it with her magic and began towards the stairs. "Thank you, Spike."

As Spike started for the kitchen, he began to think of what he could throw together in the time he had. He wasn't in the mood for anything fancy, and even though Twilight was a princess, she'd still chose macaroni and cheese over an exotic royal dish any day. He opened the refrigerator and once again looked through its shelves. He pulled out some various vegetables.

'Looks like we're having soup tonight' he thought.

Spike laid the vegetables out on a cutting board and began to chop. As he did this, he let his mind drift back to earlier that day. He couldn't help but worry that Twilight may have taken his remark the wrong way. Despite him playing it off as a slip of the tongue, he still thought it odd that she smiled at him when he said it.

Just as Spike was finishing up chopping the vegetables, he went over to a pot and poured them in. He was about to begin adding the seasonings, but he got a familiar feeling, the feeling that he was being watched. Slowly, he laid the cutting board down, and reached for his knife. He drew in a few deep breaths, before swiftly turning around. He looked around the kitchen, and to the doorway. Nothing.

Spike closed his eyes and sighed before laying the blade down. Had Twilight walked in to see him like this, there's no telling what she might do.

Returning to his pot, Spike opened the spice cabinet and began seasoning the soup. He still felt uneasy, but he tried to make it seem less obvious to whoever might be watching. Despite that, he kept an eye on the shadows and anything reflective, all it would take is the slightest movement to set him off. Perhaps he was just being paranoid, perhaps there was nothing to fear, but there was always the off chance that he was wrong.

Realizing that he had forgotten a key ingredient for the soup, Spike went over to the refrigerator. He bent down and opened one of its drawers, but before he could pull anything out, a loud crash startled him. Quickly, Spike ran out of the kitchen, completely disregarding the open fridge.

"Twilight?!" he yelled, fearing that she may have fallen.

Spike was about to start up the stairs to check on her, but as his foot touched the first step, he heard a second crash. The only thing was, it wasn't coming from upstairs, it sounded like it had come from down the hall.

Spike hesitantly took a step back and began walking towards the sound. When he entered the hallway, he was surprised to hear what sounded like crying. Slowly, Spike neared the room he thought the sounds were coming from. He stood outside the door to a guest bedroom, listening to what sounded like a weeping mare. It was odd; this cry sounded familiar, but not only that, it was heartbreaking.

He stood there for a few more seconds, just listening, preparing to open the door. Finally, Spike gripped the handle and threw the door open. What was in that room wasn't necessarily scary, but still shook Spike to his core.

"T-Twilight?"

The alicorn sat atop a bed, tears streaking down her face, with a look of utter confusion that mirrored Spike's. Though that quickly changed as she tried frantically to wipe away her tears.

"Spike, what are you doing here?"

Spike stepped forward. "Twilight, what's wrong?"

It's then that Spike keyed in on a sound he hadn't noticed before; the shower upstairs was still running. He turned his head to indeed make sure that is what he was hearing.

He looked back to Twilight. "Did you…" He trailed off. The Twilight that sat before him seconds ago was gone.

Spike turned the palest shade of purple he'd ever been in his entire life. He took a step back, bumping into a small end table as he did so.

"Wh-What the…"

Spike continued to walk back and shut the door behind him. Not wanting to be near that room for a moment longer, he ran down the hallway and into the throne room.

'This is all some kind of joke,' he thought. 'It has to be.'

Spike tried his best to rationalize what he had just seen, and at the moment, this seemed to be the only plausible explanation. However, the more Spike considered the possibility, the more unlikely he found it to be. He knew Twilight was too kind a soul to do anything this cruel. Still, he healed onto the possibility, no matter how remote.

He decided that he would just wait for Twilight to finish her shower, and ask her about it then. All he would have to do is judge how she reacts.

Carefully, Spike ladled soup into each of the bowls, one right across from the other. He placed the empty pot into the sink only to turn and find Twilight standing in the doorway, smiling at him.

"It smells good," she complimented as she took her seat.

"Thank you."

Spike took his seat across from her, but his expression wasn't anywhere near as cheerful. It didn't take Twilight long to notice this.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked down. "Twilight… were you in the shower this whole time?"

Twilight made a confused expression. "Yeah, why?"

That was all he needed to ask to prove Twilight innocent. As she spoke, Spike watched the emotion in her eyes, and knew she had a genuine look of confusion.

"I just heard something. It was probably just the wind," he lied.

Not wanting to frighten Twilight, Spike figured his best course of action would be to keep this little secret to himself. If Twilight knew what he had seen, all it would likely do is frighten her.

Twilight eyed Spike. She could feel that there was something he wasn't telling her, but she assumed she would get it out of him later.

"Well, you did a good job on dinner," said Twilight, trying to break up some of the tension in the air.

"Thank you."

"So what did you end up doing while I was gone last night?"

Spike poked at a slice of carrot in his soup. "I mostly just read some books, and got something to eat."

'At least that's partially honest.'

"You weren't just sitting here bored were you?"

He shook his head. "No, I had enough to keep me busy."

Twilight cleared her throat. 'Why is he being so distant?' she thought.

"Spike, are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"

Spike let out a sigh. He figured that if Twilight was going to ask he might as well get some of his issues off his chest.

"Listen, I just… I don't like that we don't get to spend as much time together."

Twilight leaned back in her seat. "So, that's what this is about?"

He nodded.

"Spike… I know this is different, but I have a coltfriend now. That's just how these things work."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Spike, I…"

"Twilight, I know we see each other everyday, but it just doesn't feel right. I get to see you maybe an hour or two before you head out, and before bed. That's nothing compared to how it used to be."

"But we went to the lake today. Doesn't that count for something?"

"We went to the lake because you felt bad. Seriously, since you started dating, how often have we hung out? I miss you Twi."

Twilight was beginning to feel guilty. She hadn't really thought about it, but Spike was right. She didn't realize just how badly she was taking him for granted.

"I-I'm sorry."

Spike smiled before standing and making his way over to Twilight. "I know. Just try to make time for the both of us, okay?"

She nodded.

As Twilight let this sink in, Spike couldn't help but hug her. He needed to show her that despite all of this, he still cared about her just as much.

Spike lay in his bed, his mind now less stressed than the prior nights. Though that's not to say he wasn't still bothered with what he had seen that day. No longer could he just play it off as some trick of the eyes, no whatever was happening was all too real.

As Spike thought more and more about this crying Twilight, he began to wander who or what she was, and where she had come from. Various ideas flooded his mind, some seeming beyond outlandish, and others were at least plausible. Though there was one hypothesis he found rather unsettling. What if this second Twilight was just in his head? When he pondered this idea, he realized something that he had overlooked earlier. He was drawn to the bedroom because he heard a crashing sound, but other than this mystery mare, nothing seemed out of place.

Before Spike could chase this idea any further, the mare whom he had assumed was asleep spoke up.

"Spike, are you still awake?"

Spike was a little surprised by this, given that Twilight usually doesn't like talking before bed.

"Yeah, I'm just doing some thinking."

"Me too."

"Are you still on about earlier today?" asked Spike as he shifted in his sheets.

"Yeah, I just… I still feel bad."

"Twilight, don't worry about it. As long as I get to spend some more time with you, I'll be happy."

"Do you really mean that?"

Spike couldn't help but smile. "You're my best friend, Twi. Of course I mean it… Hey, if you want to, maybe we could do something tomorrow. Go to the park, see a movie, whatever you want."

"B-But I thought you and Rarity were going on a date tomorrow?"

Spike sat up, confused and a little annoyed. "What are you talking ab…"

As he looked over to Twilight he trailed off. There was no debating it; she was dead asleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Faux

Shadows Unseen

Chapter Three: Faux

Normally Spike would never touch coffee, but after last night, he knew it would be the only thing keeping him on his feet. As he drink the steaming brown liquid, his expression contorted to one of disgust.

"Nope, still not enough," he said, reaching for another sugar packet.

As he threw the empty packet next to the half a dozen others, he could hear a giggle from behind. He looked up to see Twilight walking towards him.

"You do know there's such a thing as creamer, right?"

"… Oh. Where is that?"

Twilight reached for the cabinet above Spike, and with her magic, pulled out a glass jar full of a white powder.

"So, what's with the coffee," she asked.

Spike wiped his eyes as he added the creamer. "I had a lot of trouble sleeping."

Twilight leaned forward. "Why's that?"

"I was just doing some thinking."

"Anything I should be worried about?"

He shook his head. "No, it's okay."

"Well, alright... Hey, if you're feeling up to it, do you want to go out later?"

Spike was a little surprised by this, but nonetheless happy. "Of course. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could go see a movie."

He smiled. "That sounds nice."

Twilight began to walk past him on her way out of the kitchen. "Hey, I'm going to go get clean up. I'll be back down in a few."

"Alright," Spike replied as he picked up his cup of coffee.

Once Twilight had left, Spike figured he might as well get started on breakfast. Making his way over to the fridge, he began looking for the eggs. He figured Twilight wouldn't mind scrambled eggs and toast before they left.

"Spike"

Startled, the dragon let out a small yelp as he turned around. Twilight was standing behind him, grinning.

Spike let out a sigh of relief upon seeing his friend. "Twilight, please don't sneak up on me like that."

"How did you get down here so fast, weren't you just brushing your teeth?"

At those words, Spike stopped gathering the ingredients he needed, and only stared at Twilight.

"You're not her, are you?"

Twilight's expression flipped as she took a step back. "Who are you?" she asked, almost demanding.

Spike put up a hand. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

She moved forward slightly. "Y-You're the one I was talking to last night, aren't you?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Twilight stepped forward more. "You thought I was your Twilight, just like I thought you were my Spike?"

"Yeah."

She smiled. "You sounded like you must really care for her."

The dragon returned the smile. "Yes, I do."

"So… Are you two together?"

Spike's eyes widened. "Oh, no. We're just friends. Besides, she's taken."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, her and Flash Sentry have been together for a little over a month now."

She smiled. "That's funny. You and Rarity- Er, my Spike and Rarity started dating right around then."

Spike leaned forward. "Really? What did-"

"You didn't have to start on breakfast, Spike."

Spike looked up to see Twilight stepping into the kitchen, before heading over to the stove. He looked back to where the other Twilight had just stood, only to find that she had vanished.

"N-No, it's alright. I figured I could help out a little."

Twilight shook her head. "You cooked dinner last night, so it's only right that I make breakfast."

Twilight eyed Spike a little more closely. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, remember?"

"Alright, you just seemed out of it."

"No, I'm good."

Twilight went about cracking eggs with her magic before pouring their contents into a mixing bowl, while simultaneously turning on the stove and toaster. With all this magical multitasking, it's hard to believe that Spike was the better cook.

"So, who called?" asked Twilight.

Spike looked up, confusion in his eyes. "Huh?"

"I heard you talking to someone. Don't tell me you're so tired you can't even remember that."

"Oh, no it was nothing. Just Fluttershy telling me about some new animals she found."

Twilight couldn't help but use this as an excuse to mess with Spike.

"You and Fluttershy, huh?"

At first Spike didn't understand, but the moment he got it, his cheeks flushed red.

"Mph! Twilight if you don't-!"

The moment Twilight saw Spike's face, there was no containing her laughter. His reaction was priceless.

As Spike and Twilight stepped out of the theater and into the bright sunlight, they couldn't help but squint as their eyes adjusted. However, their minds were having a bit harder of a time adjusting to what they had just seen.

"Okay, that was nothing like what I thought it would be."

Twilight smirked. "What did you think it would be?"

"I don't know, more intergalactic and less bending of time and space."

"Well, did you like it?"

Spike nodded. "Of course I liked it, it was just very confusing."

"I thought you were expecting that?"

"Yeah, but that was-"

"Twilight!" called a familiar voice.

The pair looked up to see Flash sentry making his way over to them. Before Spike could realize what was happening, Flash had already wrapped Twilight in an embrace.

"_Great" _thought Spike.

"Flash? What are you doing here?" asked a noticeably happier Twilight.

"I was coming to see you actually," he looked over to Spike. "So what are you and the little guy doing?"

"_I hate it when he calls me that."_

Twilight giggled. "We actually just saw a movie, and were about to head home."

"Alright, you want me to catch you later?"

Spike really didn't want to do this, but he knew it would make Twilight happy.

"It's alright Flash. You and Twilight can hang out. I was planning on seeing Sweetie Belle anyways."

Twilight eyed him. "You were? When were you planning on telling me this?"

"She's having trouble in school, so I offered to help. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

She never like plans to be suddenly sprung on her like this, but Twilight understood.

"Alright, just don't be too long."

Spike nodded. "Alright."

Never had Spike lied to Twilight more than in the past few weeks. Still it was all for the best. He knew he had to keep it up in order to ensure her happiness, but with his new friend playing tricks with his mind, he also knew many more lies were still to come.

As Spike walked through the park, he passed various ponies having picnics, foals playing in the afternoon sun, and lover's enjoying each other's company. Why couldn't it be that simple for him?

"Decided to go for a walk too?"

"_What the-"_

Spike turned to see Twilight trotting up next to him, her face as cheerful as when she looked at Flash Sentry.

Granted, Spike was happy to see her, but nonetheless confused. "I thought you were with Flash."

As those words left Spike's lips, a wave of realization came crashing into the both of them.

Twilight looked away. "Well, that explains why you're not with Rarity."

"What, did you decide to go for a walk too?"

Twilight smirked. "Considering all that I have on my mind, it might do me some good, but no. I was actually on my way to the market… At least until I saw you."

Spike turned to face her, and was about to reply when he noticed a colt eyeing him as if he were an alien. His cheeks turned crimson as he quickly turned forward.

"I'm not going to look at you, but that doesn't mean I'm not listening. If there are ponies around you, I suggest you do the same."

She made a confused expression before it hit her. "You're the only one who can see me?"

"It looks that way."

Twilight smiled. "That's kind of cool, actually."

At this, Spike instinctively raised his brow. "Cool?"

"Oh come on, no matter how confusing and weird this all may be, it's nice that of all the hallucinations I could have had, it's you."

He rolled his eyes. "How sweet. And hold on, I can assure you I'm not a hallucination."

"Well, from where I'm standing, it sure looks like that."

"Vise versa."

"Anyways, you and I should probably head somewhere a bit more private before someone calls the mental institution, agreed?"

He chuckled slightly. "Agreed."

After walking with this other Twilight for some time, it was becoming all the more obvious that she was almost exactly like his own. The only parallels he could draw between the two were what they had experienced.

"So you're telling me that, in your world, Shining and Cadence have a foal?"

Twilight nodded excitedly with a wide smile. "Yup, her name's Eris."

"Eris huh? I take it you're happy being an aunt?"

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe it, Spike. You should see her. She's so adorable."

Spike couldn't help but smile. "What happened to you since this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were scared to death of me earlier, now you're all smiles."

"Well, to be honest, it only took me a few minutes to see who you really are. You're sweet, caring, and a great listener; you're just like my Spike."

Spike couldn't help but blush. "Thank you."

When Twilight saw the embarrassed look on his face, hers quickly mirrored his. "Uh, anyways, we need to think of names for each other."

"Names? What do you mean?"

She stepped forward. "Well, Spike is already taken, and apparently so is Twilight. Eventually we're going to begin calling each other something to avoid all the confusion, so I'd like to get it over with."

Spike shrugged. "Well, alright. Did you have anything in mind?"

Twilight thought a moment. "Well, um… You're name is difficult."

He smiled. "Well, I've got one. How does Fauxlight sound?"

The alicorn's expression instantly became unamused. "Gee, thanks."

"What? I think it sounds alright."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Faux Spike."

"Really, you're just going to steel my idea?"

She smirked. "Well, you said it sounded alright, didn't you?"

"Spike, are you okay?" came a familiar voice.

He looked up to see Applejack staring at him with an expression in-between concern and confusion. Spike's face instantly became beet red. He glanced back at Fauxlight, before looking back to Applejack, but when he did this he found that she was no longer at his side.

"Hey AJ, how long have you been standing there?"

She stepped closer. "Long enough to hear ya talkin' to yourself. Is everything alright?"

He brought a claw to the back of his neck. "Yeah, everything's fine; I was just practicing something."

She raised an eyebrow. "Practicin' what?"

"Well, I sometimes write stories, and occasionally I'll say the lines out loud. Act it out, I guess you could say."

"Is that so? Well, you should probably keep you're actin' in your room. Wouldn't want anypony to think you've lost your marbles."

Spike let out a forced chuckle. "Yeah, I guess not."

As Spike stepped through the castle doors, the first thing he noticed was the silence. He found this odd, as usually when Flash visits, he stays for dinner and can be found snickering with Twilight in the kitchen.

"I was wondering when you'd come home."

Spike looked up to see Twilight sitting on the floor with a book open before her. She stood and began to make her way over to him.

"Where were you?"

Spike made a confused expression. "I was helping Sweetie Belle, remember?"

She shook her head. "Flash had to leave early, so I thought I'd check in on you two. When I got to Rarity's, her and Sweetie Belle had no idea what I was talking about."

Spike began to blush. "I-I…"

"Spike, why were you sneaking around?"

He sighed. "Twilight, I just wanted to give you and Flash some alone time. I thought it'd make you happy. I just went on a walk through the park. I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

Twilight couldn't help but smile. She leaned forward and wrapped a hoof around Spike.

"You're always putting others before yourself; it's one of the things I love and hate about you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Spike. Just please try to worry about yourself more than me, okay?"

He wrapped his arms around Twilight, returning the embrace.

"That's not going to happen."


	4. Chapter Four: Parallels

Shadows Unseen

Chapter Four: Parallels

Overlooking the castle's throne room, Spike stood in his doorway. Twilight had left earlier that day, deciding it was finally time to visit Flash Sentry. Since then, Spike has sat in silence for hours, waiting and wondering if his second Twilight would return. He listened to every creak and groan of the building, hoping to hear the slightest whisper. There was still so much he wanted to ask her.

"_Where are you Twi?"_

He sighed. Perhaps she was out for now, or perhaps his ability only worked on certain days. Regardless of either, Spike knew he needed to get started on his chores.

Spike made his way down the stairs and over to the bookshelves. Despite the fact that Twilight was now a princess, she and Spike never like the idea of having servants in the castle.

As he reached for a feather duster he realized that there was no spray. A little annoyed, Spike laid the duster down and began towards the kitchen. When he turned the corner, he found what he had been thinking about all morning. Fauxlight was standing by the counter, moving about. She looked as though she was putting away groceries, but as she reached for the cabinet, the only thing Spike saw moving was her.

"Twilight"

Instantly, the mare jumped and whatever was in her hooves made a loud thud as it hit the ground. She turned to face him as she bent down, her scowl was only met with Spike's grin.

"That's not funny."

"It isn't? Because you seemed to think it was when you teleported in behind me yesterday."

She rolled her eyes and moved as if she were placing something on the counter.

"What is that you're holding?"

Fauxlight looked to Spike with an odd expression before looking back to the empty counter.

"Flour. Wait, can you not see it?"

Spike shook his head.

"So we can only see each other, and nothing else?"

"Looks that way."

Fauxlight sighed. "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Yup"

"So what, is your Twilight out?"

He nodded. "Yeah, her and Flash are spending the day together. What about your Spike?"

"We ran some errands, but he just left for Rarity's. So there's no need to worry about anyone walking in."

Spike took a seat atop a counter. "Alight, in that case do you think you could tell me a bit more about your Spike? I'm curious."

Fauxlight trotted closer to Spike. "Well, what would you like to know?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. How he acts, what he does? Everything you can think of."

"Like I've already said, he's a lot like you, personality wise at least. Though he can be a bit blind."

"How so?"

Fauxlight looked down. "Ever since he and Rarity have started dating, things have been weird. I've just always been so used to having him around. I miss him really."

Spike gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I can relate."

"What, has your Twilight been doing the same thing?"

He nodded. "Hey, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but" he paused "is that what you were crying about?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask about that… Yeah, it is. He and I had planned to go to the Crystal Empire that day, but he stayed the night at Rarity's and completely forgot… I probably sound like a maniac freaking out over something like that."

"No, you don't. If you felt as bad as I did, it wouldn't have taken very much to send me over the edge either."

"I guess that dumb saying is true, you really don't know what you've got until it's gone." She looked up at Spike with a half smile. "Then your brain creates an illusion to fill the void."

He smiled. "Oh come on, what do I have to do to prove that I exist?"

"You could tell me something only my Spike would know. It may not be fool proof, but at least it's semi testable."

Spike crossed his arms. "As far as I know, you already know everything about me."

"Oh come on, there's has to be something you haven't told me."

He thought a moment, trying to find something in the deepest recesses of his mind. Something he has never told another soul, and planned on taking to his grave. Then finally it hit him, and as it did, his cheeks flushed red.

Fauxlight grinned, knowing he found something. "Well, are you going to tell me or see how red you can get?"

Spike fidgeted. "Okay, before I say what it is, just know this happened a long time ago. And I mean a long time ago."

She leaned forward. "Oh this has got to be good."

He looked away. "When my Twilight and I were little… I used to have a huge crush on her."

Instead of laughing, like she was expecting, Fauxlight had a very different reaction; she blushed. It was odd really, after all he wasn't talking about her, he was talking about his Twilight. Though it might have something to do with the fact that she had a crush on Spike when she was little.

Upon seeing her reaction, Spike began to feel even more embarrassed. "I said it was a long time ago, okay."

Fauxlight giggled, trying to play off her silence. "No, it's not that; I'm just a little surprised."

Spike felt a bit more at ease with Fauxlight's words, but now it was her turn. He eyed her with a small grin. "So what's you're secret?"

She looked away, trying to hide a slight smile. "Let's just say they're somewhat similar."

Spike let out a light laugh. "Really? You too?"

Fauxlight nodded.

"Oh well this isn't going to be awkward at all."

She giggled. "You think?! I mean, what should I do? Walk up to Spike and ask 'hey, I know you're dating Rarity and all, but did you used to have a crush on me?"

"No, no, no. You have it easy. Just ask him who his first crush was, and if he turns bright red, you'll have your answer."

Fauxlight stood and made her way past Spike. "I'm afraid you don't have it as easy. My first crush was Starswirl The Bearded."

Spike raised his brow. "Seriously? An old guy from six hundred years ago? I mean, I knew you were into some weird stuff, but dang."

"Hey, I'd bet a hundred bits that you've had at least one questionable thought about Daring Do."

Spike sat silent, arms crossed. "No comment."

Fauxlight giggled. "Hey, I'll be back in a second; I need to get the rest of my 'invisible' groceries."

As she walked out the doorway, Spike followed. "I would help, but yeah."

He had planned on continuing this, rather interesting, conversation, but as he turned the corner, he found that the hallway was empty.

Spike sighed. "Talk to you later, I guess..."

As night began to draw near, Spike found himself in a familiar situation; alone, sprawled out on his bed, eagerly awaiting Twilight's return, and reading "Daring Do". However, his usual loneliness was nowhere to be found.

Spike turned the pages like he was reading, but in all reality he was only half paying attention. The remaining portion of his mind was currently preoccupied with his conversation with Fauxlight. He couldn't help but find it funny that the one person he told one of his deepest secrets to was technically the one it was about. Technically. Though the more he thought about it, the more he began to wonder; if Twilight indeed had feelings for him as a foal, how might have things been different if he had told her?

Quickly he pushed those kinds of thoughts aside. It was only a childhood crush, after all. Besides, Twilight was happy with Flash Sentry.

Now almost entirely on reading autopilot, Spike decided he should probably lay his book down. Just as he did this, he could hear the castle doors creak open. He looked to the alarm clock by his bed and smiled to himself. It read "5:00 PM". Exactly the time Twilight said she would be home.

Spike made his way over to the doorway, and looked downstairs to see Twilight looking up at him. She smiled when she saw him.

"Did I make it home before curfew, dad?"

Spike smirked. "Yes, you did."

Twilight let out a faint laugh before going into the kitchen. Spike followed, to find Twilight looking around the kitchen confused.

"You didn't cook?"

Spike shook his head. "Don't you know what day it is?"

Twilight's eyes widened. "Oh it's Tuesday… Right."

He chuckled. "If you'd like me to help, that's fine."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. Gosh, why have you been being so sweet lately?"

Spike shrugged. "I guess I'm just happy that I get to see you more."

"_If only you knew the other half."_

After hearing this, Twilight could feel her heart warm. "That's really sweet of you."

He smiled as he looked through the cabinets. "So, did anything interesting happen?"

Twilight shook her head. "No, we just ate lunch and hung out at his place."

Spike pulled out a box of uncooked noodles, and made his way over to Twilight's side.

"Does pasta sound alright?"

She nodded. "That sounds great."

As Spike cracked open the box, Twilight began filling a pot with water. Twilight then levitated the pot over to him.

Spike poured in the noodles and thought of all the possible ways he could weave his question into the conversation; all of which weren't ideal.

"_Might as well get it over with."_

"Hey Twi, I've been doing a lot of thinking about when we were little."

She made a slightly confused expression. "Why is that?"

Spike shrugged. "I don't know why, I just have been."

Twilight nodded. "Alright, what about it then?"

Spike looked away from Twilight, before turning to face her.

"_No going back now."_

"Twi, did you ever have a crush on me?"

For a split second, Twilight only stared, but the moment she felt her cheeks begin to burn, she turned away giggling, hoping Spike hadn't caught sight of her embarrassment.

"Spike, I don't know why you would ask me something like that, but I can assure you I've always seen you as just a friend."

Her reaction was so convincing that he almost bought it, if it weren't for her blush; the same blush Fauxlight had earlier. Spike thought a moment, trying to think of a way to bring out an honest confession, but he knew of only one way that might work.

He looked away, a slight tinge of embarrassment and sadness in his eyes. "Oh, I just thought that maybe… I'm sorry I brought it up."

Twilight eyed him. "Spike" she paused. "Did you have a crush on me?"

He sighed. "I might have a long time ago."

Spike's blunt honesty made Twilight feel a little guilty. She turned away, trying not to grit her teeth.

"Okay, if we're going to be honest, I may have had a crush on you when we were little."

He couldn't help but grin, not just from confirming Fauxlight's story, but for some other reason. "Really?"

Twilight looked up. "But that was a long time ago, Spike. I'm with Flash Sentry now."

He raised a claw to silence her. "I know, and I didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to know for sure."

Twilight halfheartedly smiled. "Alright."

Spike sat atop his bed, fighting back a smile. No matter how long ago it may have been, he couldn't help but feel happy that at least once in his life, someone had actually returned his feeling, even if neither knew it at the time.

"Did you ask her?"

Spike looked up to see Fauxlight sitting atop Twilight's bed. With a slight smile he nodded to her.

She giggled. "I'm guessing by that grin you liked her answer."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Maybe I did. Anyways, what about you?"

Fauxlight shook her head. "My Spike is still out, so I never got a chance."

"Well, encase you were wondering, I am now ninety eight percent sure you're real."

She smirked. "Only ninety eight percent?"

"In that case, I guess I'll have to be ninety seven percent sure… That is unless you have anymore secrets you want to share."

Spike crossed his arms. "No way. You already have enough things to torment your Spike with."

She shook her head. "Maybe I just want to know more about you. For starters, how about you go ahead and admit you have feelings for her."

He blushed. "I don't have a crush on Twilight, and like I said, she's taken."

"Oh come on, no one is this happy about finding out something like this, unless there's something still there. You don't have to lie to me Spike, who am I going to tell?"

He looked away. "Okay, even if I did have a crush on her, that doesn't change things."

"It may not, but I promise just admitting it will make you feel better."

"What makes you say that?"

Fauxlight smiled. "Let's just say I know from experience."

"You do? Mind sharing?"

She shook her hoof. "Not until you say it."

He sighed. "Alright… I have a crush on my best friend."

Fauxlight tilted her head. "That doesn't cut it, Spike."

Spike closed his eyes. "I… like Twilight."

She smiled. "Again"

"I like Twilight."

"Again"

"I want to be with Twilight."

"Spike?"

Spike's blood turned to ice. He knew that voice was Twilight's but not the one he was talking to. Slowly, he turned to see her standing in the doorway. Twilight's face was beet red, and eyes wide. It didn't take long for Spike's to match hers.


End file.
